


Opposites Attract

by Falco276



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Humor, Parody, random crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: The Four Horsemen meet the Four Nobodies as they are teamed up and instructed from the Eye to hijack a product launch of smartphone with a computer chip that has the ability to delete data from any device in the world (and stop two nerdy tech guys who plan to interrupt the Four Horsemen Nobodies magic acts.)  Beware that Thaddeus and Zexion are always absent though out this story.
Post NYSM 2 era (Original and Kingdom Hearts crossover)R&R! :D





	Opposites Attract

**Oh my gods, this is gonna be so crazy.**

**Since I saw NYSM and NYSM 2, I planned to turn both movies into the KH versions. I only did the scripts and the narrative writing version of it should come pretty soon.**

**So I decided to make the Four Horsemen meet the Four Nobodies and see how the second movie plays out if all 8 magicians were there to collaborate in thier amazing and spectacular acts. xD**

**Without further ado, enjoy the timeskip scenes. xD**

* * *

_The Hudson River 1984:_

"Excuse me, coming through. Excuse me. Excuse me." a young boy at the age of young boy came walking through the boisterious crowd, everybody muttering about the world's greatest magician, Lionel Shrike who was about to attempt escaping himself from a very tiny safe made of steel while being 300 seconds late underwater.

Excitement gasped out of Dylan's mouth as it faded while his eyes spotted a pink haired boy about the same age as him wading through the crowd, perhaps trailing his ass with pure sheer joy to watch _his_ father do the same trick as Shrike.

Whipping the banner over his head, Dylan excitedly approached his father, "Dad! Dad!"

Lionel kneeled down with a smile, "Hey, buddy. You made it, huh?"

Just before Dylan could nod in glee, another figure rammed into Lionel as he yelped in alarm. "Move! That safe is mine!"

The crowd gasped in shock as Mr. Shrike splashed into the river, the calm bubbles re-surfacing to silence the crowd's yells of excitement.

Tears rolled down Dylan's cheeks as he witnessed what the stranger did to his father.

Meanwhile the pink haired boy smiled wickedly in a trolling fashion, "Ha! I told you that safe was first prize winner!"

Dylan clenched his teeth as he bit back tears, "Your father killed my father! How dare you!"

Marluxia tongued him in mockery as Saix came over and kneeled down, Dylan watching the father and son moment in jealousy, "Hey, buddy. You made it, huh?"

Marluxia nods in glee, keeping an eye on Dylan just to troll his feelings even more as Saix kneeled down to face him with a smile. "Now, see that seat there? It's the best seat in the house."

Marluxia then copied Dylan's expression as he hugged his father as if in farewell, "I don't want you to go."

"Marly, come on. We talked about this. Remember? This is what I do. I got to prove all those naysayers wrong. Okay? Besides..." Saix pulled back his sleeve to reveal his watch, "I always keep something up my sleeve. Now, got your watch like your dad's?"

Marluxia nodded in glee as he Saix asked him, "Okay, How many seconds?"

"Bitch please, Lionel might have been dead already. Do 300 for the record!" Marluxia jumped up and down in joy as Saix waved in farewell, "Okay, see you later big man."

_Ladies and Gentlemen, Saix Tsukino!_ Dylan almost wanted to cover his ears in annoyance towards this pink brat's go daddy figure entering inside HIS FATHER'S SAFE WHICH LOOKED TO BE A GOD DAMN REPLICA!

The box dropped with a splash as Marluxia began his count, "2,3,4,5,6,7,8....297,298,299, 300 bitches!"

His yells of joy brought him jumping up and down as it faded into a falter. The dreaded moment of truth whipped out as another set of bubbles re-surfaced the water.

Dylan wiped his tears with his sleeve and immediately pointed and laughed, "Ha! Your father drowned too! What an asshole!"

Marluxia began to feel offended with tears as he tried his best to scamper down the slope towards the river, only for a guard to pull him back in safety.

No wonder Thaddeus and Zexion were absent to report the whole amazing event.

 

* * *

_EXT LOCATION: UNDERGROUND SUBWAY:_

He had a hoodie on. And some Apple Earpods. Walking like a douchebag downstairs towards some incredibly cold-ass hallway. Halting a few meters away from the middle, he gave out a determined sigh and took off his earpods and hoodie as Daniel Atlas pulled out his phone, only for another light to blind his eyes.

"Shit, bro. What the hell!?" rubbing his eyes into reality, he found a spiky red-head smirking back at him.

"What we are always made to do bro. Walk down this hallway and let the Eye reveal our next mission." the red haired stranger paused to take out his phone and beam the light on a random wall instead, "Names Axel Hayes by the way."

Daniel sighed and shook hands, "J. Daniel Atlas. Leader of the Four Horsemen. How did you know about the Eye?"

Axel took a second before replying with a diminutive gaze, "Never heard of Parallel worlds before? Right, you're the leader of the Horsemen on EARTH. I'm the leader of the Four Nobodies on CO:PERN:ICA. Get it?"

Still he felt numbed with confusion as Axel swung an arm around his neck like a Nobody who just visited the Gaydar event, "Let's say it this way, Two groups in One world. We both have been notified from the Eye to await further instructions from this underground spooky place. Ooh, two for one, sounds like a great deal, huh?"

"Listen, whoever you are, I don't know what you're doing here but I need to go." Daniel pulled out his phone to let the light reveal the door in the middle.

Axel frowned and silently followed him with a troll smirk, the new room making both of our characters breath out fog because it's a spooky place and we all fucking know that underground places are COLD.

Daniel didn't notice his deal following him in secrecy as he glanced around the room, fascinated with all of the strange writings and hieroglyphs on the stony walls.

Suddenly a mysterious voice came out of nowhere, "Welcome........... dammit, was it Daniel Atlas or Axel Hayes??? Wait, I have to think....... alright welcome Daniel Atlas and Axel Hayes."

Daniel became annoyed as he turned around to see a nervously waving Axel, "Why the hell did you follow me?"

"The DEAL! Remember!?" Axel persisted as Daniel ignored him and continued, "Who am I speaking to?"

"I'm right here!" Axel waved his arms in front of him as Dan stared around the room, "I asked to see the face behind all of this!"

The mysterious voice 'hmmmmed' in thought then declared: "You've asked many questions. And registered many complaints. You can rest assured that we've heard you."

Daniel swore the whispering voices were coming from somewhere only to know that Axel had cupped his mouth on his ear, making those noises.

"Dude! Would you stop it already! I'm trying to have a conversation with the Eye!" Daniel snapped as he bitterly swatted Axel away from him.

The Pyro bit back a small laughter as Daniel sighed and continued, "I don't like that we've been living in hiding for a year. I don't like that every message I get from Dylan is, "Wait. Be patient. The Eye has a plan."

"Wait! I thought it was Marluxia!" Axel brought up, making the mystery voice agreed, "That's true, dawg."

"You know what? If you guys have a different game played for us, we'll refuse! Because this idiot has been playing with my mind and yours, he just gave out false instructions after our absence of magic acts we performed for the public. If this bullshit persists, the Four Horsemen is disbanded and shattered!" Daniel finished with a snarl, clearly aggravated towards the redheaded beanpole who eventually calmed things down, "HAHA, wait Dan! I told you. The DEAL. Two for One. Whaddya say?"

"This is games and it's not working for me." Daniel started to walk away from the room only for the mysterious voice to hold him back, "You feel it is you who should be leading the Horsemen/Nobodies, not Dylan/Marluxia."

 Daniel turned around red-handed, "What?"

 "Why the hell am I talking slash?- Oh! right, If that is what you desire, stay the course. Trust that your unique talents and remarkable mind will not go unrecognized. We have a new mission for the Horsemen/Nobodies. Dylan/Marluxia has a plan and will gather you together soon."

 Then multiple voices banished the two away from the room, "Now adios my wonderful amigos before numourous NYSM fans get to know our wonderful secrets!"

* * *

  **Lol, like my crossover parody?**

**Falco276 out! :D**


End file.
